Just Woman's Place
by deadgardens
Summary: Additional scene to "Buffalo Soldiers"


Title: Just woman's place

Summary: Takes place during episode "Buffalo soldiers". Michaela and Sully are not courting, whether there was no "Abduction" or it all happened before it.

This story was inspired by Quote challenge #3 a long time ago. Original quote was **"He was so good. He would have done so many good things. What have I done? Just hurt everybody I know. I know I've hurt you. I'm nothin'."**I spread it out into several shorter lines.

She sat on the floor of her prison cell. She had been sitting on the same position for hours. Her limbs were numb but her mind was too busy to notice that. Her eyes were focused on the wall next to her. Her mind was so full of thoughts, she was struggling to find the peace of mind.

She knew she had made the right decision when she had told the truth. IIf the world is unjust then the right place for a just man is prison. But what crucial consequences it may have! She would be charged with treason; and most likely to be hanged for that. She hadn't quite thought that through when she let the words escape her mouth.

For a while she fought against the temptation to take her words back. To tell Sergeant Carver,say that she was actually on her way to her patient; not to warn the Indians. He would let her go, after all he had already once offered a chance to alter her story. But no! She couldn't possibly do that. She had always been woman of her words. She had always had courage to stand up for her beliefs. No! She couldn't go back on her decision.

She closed her eyes and saw gallows before her. She saw herself taking steps closer to it, putting her head into noose. At the same time the prison door slammed.

"No!" she screamed, quickly getting up and running to the furthest corner of her prison cell.

"Michaela?"

She heard a familiar voice from the door.

"Michaela, you alright? I didn't wanna to scare ya".

It was Sully. She wished she could hide herself. She couldn't bare his presence now. She was all too lost, all too confused by her own thoughts. She decided to stay calm, stay quiet. Maybe Sully would leave her alone and then she could shed those tears that threatened to fall.

"Michaela, say something...please".

But she remained silent. Slowly she sat back on the floor and with a gesture of her hand indicated him to go on. Sully sighed nervously, moving closer to the bars that separated them from each other.

"Michaela, I understand why ya'doing this. I know ya wanna to do the right thing, ta tell the truth and stand up fer what's right. It's just.."

He took a deep breath , unsure how to continue

"...don't ya know ya'll be hanged for this!"

Hearing it from another person, person who meant so much to her, made her feel even worse. She lowered her head, still avoiding eye contact with him. Sully grew even more nervous feeling his anger get better of him. He tightened his grip around the bars, getting as close as he could. He felt frustrated; things were slipping out of his hands. There was nothing he could do but hope she would somehow end up staying alive. **She was so good. She would have done so many good things.**

"Do you ya really think ya doing any good with this?"

His voice was accusing, angry and frustrated.

"Do ya really think this is gonna help anyone? Help Cheyenne? No! Ya really helping the army; giving em a reason ta tighten their hold of the reservation. Is that what you want?!"

"And what should I tell the children? What should I do when Brian keeps asking for you, weeping for you, asking me to promise his mother will be alright? What should I tell town-folks who need a doctor, who are in need of immediate treatment. 'Go to Jake, get a new doctor.' Is that what you want me to tell them?"

He shifted to another end of prison cell, trying to get eye contact with her. However he was too agitated to notice his loud voice and accusing words had only caused her to withdraw from him.

"Michaela, all ya've to do is to take back your words. Tell 'em ya were there for other reasons. Few little words, as simple as that. God, why do ya have ta be so stubborn!"

His words really started to sink in her. Was this really the truth? Had she really been acting foolishly and not thinking about the real consequences?

**"What have I done? Just hurt everybody I know.** He's right. So many people are being affected by my decision. I guess I never thought of it that way. How could I be that selfish? And now he's hating me too."

She had been lost and confused and Sully's words made those feelings grow even worse. She wanted him to leave but couldn't utter those words.

He saw a tear escape her eye and that was his undoing. He couldn't hold back his feelings any longer. With a soft voice he said

"I couldn't bare losing ya"

That was it, now he had finally said what he had wanted to say from the beginning.

"Michaela, I know things ain't been..." he hesitated for a moment before continuing "...quite right between us. **I know I've hurt you** and maybe ya don't see any future for us. But I was kinda hoping someday we would've gotten over it. Have what we once had. Michaela, I love ya."

He paused for a while before continuing.

"And I ain't the only one. Children love ya, town-folks love ya and we all need ya. Please, I'm beggin' ya. Please don't leave us. Not like this."

She had left him, told him she couldn't be with him. His heart cried for her. He had been careful not to push her, not to beg her love. Now he was afraid his declarations of love would only cause her to back away from him. But there was a chance it would be the last moment left to tell her.

"I hurt you then and I'm hurting you now. What kind of man am I?? **I'm nothing**." He thought.

"I'm scared, Michaela. If ya die now I don't know how ta go on."

He felt a tear drop from his eye, his words quieted into silent murmur. The thought of losing her was too much. They stood still for a long time. Neither of them knew what to say. Suddenly the door opened and the guarding soldier walked in announcing Sully's time was up. She could hear Sully whisper, "please" before both men left.

She was finally alone. Following hours were full of bursting emotions. She screamed;, she hit her fists against the prison walls. She cried and she prayed.

On the following morning soldiers came to pick her up. She knew what she had to do. Her life was not worth throwing away. Not yet. She had so many things to do. When the trial would take place she would tell the judge an altered version of why she had been on the battlefield. She truly hoped she could convince him and get her life back.

The surprise was huge when she heard the charges being dropped. She hadn't even dreamt of this kind of solution. She was a free woman without having to take her words back. And the best of all was to know they had won one more person over to their side. Someday everything would be fine.


End file.
